mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerry Anderson
Kerry Anderson is a recurring character. She is Adam's best human friend and love interest, who used to go to Chester Arthur Middle School with him before the transfer. Though they don't get to see each other as much as they did before, they still get to talk every morning at the bus stop. She is voiced by Cree Summer. Biography Kerry has known Adam since they were babies. In "A Thanksgiving Carol", they spent their first Thanksgivings together in a crib at her house, while their families ate in another room. Kerry and Adam accidentally bumped into each other, and kissed. This would be the only known time in history, Kerry had ever kissed Adam. Kerry grew up, living next door to The Lyon House, and she's been friends with Adam ever since. She's never known about Adam's crush on her, but it's possible that she returns his feelings the same way. Kerry currently attends Chester Arthur Middle School, which Adam used to go to before the transfer. She is on the school's cheer leading squad, The Peppy Pep Girls (and Boy), as seen in "Cheer Pressure". Appearance Kerry has dark black hair, which she wears in a ponytail with a pink ponytail holder. Her hair covers her right eye, which has never been seen, leading some people to believe she only has the one eye. Kerry is dark skinned, possibly being of either Latino or African American ethnicity, or both, most likely the latter. She wears a pink crop top, blue sweat pants, and black shoes. Relationships Adam Lyon Kerry is a Adam's best friend and is unaware of his secret crush on her. Adam's plans to impress her mostly end in vain because of his animal friends (mainly Jake). Regardless, she still remains friends with him and actually seems to embrace Adam's animal friends. It is hinted she likes him too, as seen in Nice Mustache. Chad Despite Chad's jerky and abrasive attitude, Kerry's friends with Chad. Kerry has shown to been disapproving of Chad's way of treating Adam, but tolerates it most of the time. However, when she steps in, all she needs to do is simply tell him enough, and Chad will obey. Apparently, Kerry holds some sort of unspoken immunity with Chad, and never falls victim to his insults or mockery. Ingrid Giraffe Kerry's oblivious to Ingrid's love of Adam and hatred for her. In "Kerry to Dance?", Ingrid held a grudge against Kerry for accompanying Adam to the dance, but at the end of the episode, she buried the hatchet and became her friend, realizing it'd be better from them to exist as companions rather than enemies. Despite this, she was shown to be jealous of Kerry again in "A Thanksgiving Carol". Episode Appearances *Me Adam, You Jake *Docu-Trauma *Supplies Party *Up All Night *Kerry to Dance? *Cheer Pressure *The Times, They Are Exchangin *Nice Mustache *Flesh Fur Fantasy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Glazed and Confused *Human Behavior *Knights of the Multiplication Table (Medieval Version) *Wild Thing (Mentioned) *Lonely Lyon (Non-Speaking Cameo) *A Thanksgiving Carol (Flashback; As a Baby) Trivia *Kerry's voice is the same as that of Abigail from Codename Kids Next Door because of Cree Summer. *It's a running gag to acknowledge that only one of her eyes is visible. It's even rumoured by other characters that she only has one eye. In "Glazed and Confused", Adam distracted Kerry by pointing behind her and saying "Look! Your other eye!". In "A Thanksgiving Carol", it was revealed that when she was a baby, she had a lock of hair taped over one of her eyes. *In "Up All Night", she said she had a dad, who was taking her paint balling. He never appeared, but this is still the only mention of another member of the Anderson family. *Although it's contstantly subverted, every time Adam tries to kiss Kerry, in "A Thanksgiving Carol", it was revealed that when they were babies, they bumped into each other by mistake and ended up kissing. Gallery Kerry Comes Between Adam and Jake.png I Love Pig E. Poker's Pizza Palace.png Kerry Loves Jake.png Shot By Kerry.png Adam Swinging With Kerry.png Kerry Looks Beautiful ... I Guess.png Kerry Inquires About the Dress Code.png Kerry, Ingrid, and Lupe.png Kerry All Messed Up.png Human Behavior.png Baby Adam and Kerry.png Adam and Kerry Kissing.png Kerry Comes Up to See Feral Adam.png Jake Tells Kerry Not to Worry.png Jake Gives Kerry Treats and Leashes.png Don't Embarass Me.png Blonde Girl Asks Kerry.png Kerry Loves Feral Adam.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Recurring characters Category:Love Interests Category:Chester Arthur Middle School Category:Girls Who Love Adam Category:Heroes Category:Females